


Flores blancas

by OlivierCash



Category: Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu | The Legend of the Legendary Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miran ve a Sion en mitad del jardín y decide cruzar unas palabras con él. Ryner/Sion y algo de Mira/Sion (por parte de Miran)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores blancas

**Author's Note:**

> Densetsu no Yuusha no Densetsu pertenece/esta escrita por Takaya Kagami e ilustrada por Saori Toyota. Aunque para este fic me basó en el anime.

El hombre de oscuras y azules ropas caminaba por el jardín. Debido a sus vestimentas y la luminosidad del día, destacaba bastante entre las blancas flores que adornaban esa parte del jardín del palacio. Pero a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Extendió su mano para tomar una de las blancas y brillantes flores. Luego, atrajo la susodicha flor hacía su nariz y aspiró su dulce olor, esa flor era perfecta. Caminó sobre los pasos que había tomado para llegar hasta ahí. Cuando estuvo cerca de su destino, se asomó disimuladamente entre unas flores.

Su objetivo seguía en el lugar donde lo había visto anteriormente, estaba ahí, tranquilo, disfrutando del buen día en el jardín. Eso era algo muy extraño en él, tan extraño que era la primera vez que lo veía en ese lugar sin hacer nada más que disfrutar del paisaje. Por ello no podía permitirse desaprovechar esa oportunidad por nada del mundo.

Suspiró y se lanzó hacía él. Caminó como si fuera una casualidad que pasará por ahí y que se cruzaba con él.

Sion se giró al verle llegar y le saludó con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Se le veía muy animado, sonriente y mucho más radiante de lo habitual. Se encontraba sentado sobre un bonito banco de piedra, pero Miran no se atrevió a tanto como para sentarse a su lado. Se quedó de pie junto a él, con la flor en la mano y le saludó con una de sus habituales reverencias con la mano del anillo sobre el corazón.

—Es una autentica sorpresa verlo por aquí— comentó Miran.

—No esta mal tomarse un pequeño descanso de vez en cuando— dijo Sion.

Miran notó que había gato encerrado en todo eso, Sion jamás diría algo así. Era un adicto al trabajo que nunca se tomaba ni un simple descanso y cuyos ayudantes debían de estar encima de él para que durmiera unas horas y en ocasiones para que simplemente comiera.

—Resulta extraño escuchar eso viniendo de vos—apuntó Miran.

Sion solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros, buscando quitarle importancia al asunto, pero sin conseguirlo. Al ver que no le sacaría nada del tema, Miran decidió pasarlo por alto mientras no interviniera en sus planes.

Se acercó un poco más a su rey y se tomó bastante licencias al tocarle de la manera en la que lo hizo, mas este no pareció quejarse y por ello no se detuvo. Por lo que Miran tomo unos mechones rebeldes del cabello de Sion y los colocó tras su oreja en una tierna y viniendo de él, una extraña caricia Tras su oreja no solo colocó los cabellos, sino que añadió la flor que había tomado de los jardines. Una vez acabado, se apartó un poco de su rey.

—Esa flor me recordó a vos y a vuestro cabello—explicó Miran, la flor era totalmente blanca, pero en su centro asomaba un pequeño tono color dorado, al igual que los ojos de Sion.

El rey se sorprendió de esa acción, pero no le dio demasiada importancia y no se ofendió por ello.

—Dices de mí, mas creo que no soy el único que ha hecho algo poco habitual—dijo Sion con una sonrisa. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y rozó suavemente la flor—No eres el primero que me dice algo así.

Miran deseó saber quien había sido el primero, sobre todo porque quería saber a quien tenía que matar. No soportaba cuando alguien se acercaba a su rey con unas intenciones similares a las suyas, vamos, que no soportaba eso de tener lo que él veía como competencia.

—Es una sorpresa escuchar eso—fue lo único que le salió en esos momentos a Miran—¿Tiene algo que hacer en estos momentos?—preguntó, con la intención proponerle dar un paseo por los jardines.

Pero sus planes se rompieron en mil pedazos cuando Sion asintió.

—Si, a decir verdad, he quedado aquí con alguien.

La cara de Miran en esos momentos debió ser un autentico poema, pero se encargó de corregirlo inmediatamente y poner su cara seria habitual. Lo que no supo fue como responderle. Sion por su parte se levantó, dispuesto para irse.

—Gracias por la compañía y la flor, mas debo marcharme

El de pelo azul se despidió con un suave adiós y se quedó ahí plantado, observando como Sion se perdía entre las flores. El de pelo blanco continuó andando entre esas flores hasta que llegó junto a la persona que había estado esperando y que se encontraba ahí, oculto.

—¿Desde cuando te escondes de mí?—preguntó Sion divertido.

Ryner le miró con cara de estar molesto, algo que divirtió un poco a Sion. El mago estaba ahí, plantado en mitad del jardín, sin hacer ni decir nada. Sion se acercó hacía él y posó un suave beso en sus labios a modo de saludo. Cuando acabó el beso, sus caras se quedaron muy juntas.

—Siempre me escondo de ti para que no me obligues a trabajas—contestó Ryner por fin. Extendió su mano y tomó la flor que había en el pelo de Sion mirándola de una manera extraña—Creo que es peligroso que le des tanta manga ancha a ese hombre a la hora de acercarte a ti—comentó Ryner, de manera muy seria.

—Me preocupa más lo que podría hacerte a ti, como se enterase de nuestra relación, que lo que me haría a mí—le dijo Sion, Miran le era demasiado útil, no podía dejar de usarlo.

La flor cayó de la mano de Ryner, quedando olvidada en el suelo. Él suspiró, sabía que esa discusión no llegaría a ninguna parte, no podía negar que le tenía algo de celos a Miran. Sin embargo, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era que algún día sobrepasara ciertos limites con Sion. El problema era que este se lo tomaba con demasiada calma.

—¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de vencerme?—cuestionó Ryner, no lo hizo con prepotencia.

—No, pero temo que encontrara la manera de derrotarte.

Se quedaron unos segundo mirándose fijamente a los ojos sin decirte nada. Ryner fue el primero en desviar la mirada, para una vez que había logrado que Sion saliera de su despacho y estuviera dispuesto a tomarse un rato libre, no quería perderlo hablando de eso. Le ofreció su brazo para que él se le agarrara.

—No soy una dama Ryner—comentó Sion de muy buen humor.

—Creo que soy el que mejor sabe eso.

Sion soltó unas pequeñas carcajadas y se le agarró al brazo, disfrutando de ese momento. A decir verdad, Sion no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y tener a Ryner tan cerca le provocaba una sensación extraña, por un lado, se sentía muy contento y por el otro lado, le dolía. Sin embargo, en ese momento en verdad que se esforzaba por disfrutar esos pequeños y extraños momentos que podían estar solos, siendo ellos mismos. Por ello caminaban entre las flores del jardín, donde nadie más pudiera verlos.

—Te quiero Ryner—aseguró Sion.

—Eso ya lo se—contestó Ryner—Pero no impide que ese hombre me preocupe—aseguró desviando un poco la mirada—Yo también te quiero, por eso me preocupo—añadió disimuladamente.

El de cabellos blancos de dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó tan feliz. Como si no pasara nada malo, como si Miran no los hubiera visto. Como si ignorara todo lo que estaba por llegar.


End file.
